


baby, you're a caramel macchiato.

by euphorix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Café, Fluff, M/M, Pining (kinda), barista han, binsung, chan is here for 1 second, enjoy this, idk how to tag, its a sorta drabble, woojin mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorix/pseuds/euphorix
Summary: Changbin says his name is "Your future lover.""It's way too early for this." was the reply he got.-I needed to word vomit a barista!han au after seeing his outfit for Spotify on Stage press conference, that's all tbh. Title is from BTS - Coffee.





	baby, you're a caramel macchiato.

Changbin walks into the cafe, the cafe still relatively empty with the digital clock flashing it's only 7am. He walks deeper in (although the cafe wasn't all that huge anyways) and sits at a high table away from the entrance. He placed his bag on the table and walked towards the counter. There were only 2 staffs, and one was busy preparing the place. Changbin approached the counter, his mouth already tasting his regular order. So far, everything was as per normal.

"Hey, can I get my usual?" Changbin ordered casually, already acquainted with the cashier from the months of daily visits. Changbin already has a few conversation starters if needed in his mind, just in case the cashier (who for the love of god, Changbin can't seem to recall.) needed to talk. What Changbin did not expect was a confused, sleepy 'Huh?' as a reply.

Changbin looked up, and his heart softened at the sight of the boy in front of him. It was not the usual cashier, that's one. His face looks so confused and his eyes droopy, and Changbin can clearly tell that it's way too early for him to get up and work. By the looks of it, the boy seems younger than him. Oh, poor boy has to wake up so early to work. Fortunately, Changbin managed to snap himself out from his thoughts and ordered his usual drink. Changbin watches as the boy punches in his order and collects the money that Changbin has already held out in his hand. 

"Your name, please?" He asked, his voice soft but sharp. Changbin’s mind jumped on the opportunity and without thinking twice, he answered "Your future lover." earning a sharp and questioning look from the boy which then made Changbin flustered and frantically told him his name.

The boy smiled and wrote Changbin's name on his cup before he turned around to prepare his drink. Still in awe, Changbin continued to watch him as he waited. He can't help but notice the way the boy's hand moved so quickly from one equipment to another, and the way the boy tapped his fingers lightly on the counter as he waited for the machines to do its job. Changbin can't help but notice how the boy kept yawning and he can't help but notice how adorable he looks. And Changbin definitely cannot help but listen to his soft voice singing (and rapping) along to the music in the cafe. And when he passed Changbin his drink, he smiled slightly and said the usual "Enjoy your drink" in a (somewhat) enthusiastic tone, which left Changbin in confusion as to how the boy is somehow cheery when it's way too early to be all joyful. Changbin walks to his table and whips out his laptop to continue working on his song before he has to return to the studio. 

Changbin was confused why the boy was always there (He decides to refer to him as Barista Boy now just for convenience) instead of the usual cashier as days changed to weeks. Barista boy gets less and less smiley though, or maybe it's just a fragment of Changbin's imagination. He keeps trying to avoid conversation with Changbin, though. But Changbin doesn't know why despite the cold treatment, with each passing day he feels more and more gravitated towards the seats nearest to the counter. 

Now, barista boy is getting way too much of a distraction but Changbin cannot seem to pull himself away. So even though Changbin goes to the cafe to write lyrics, he ends up staring at barista boy for hours on end. But Changbin doesn't want to stop. He loves watching the way barista boy smiles as he takes the order of the customers. He loves the way barista boy prepares the drinks, the way he moves. Sometimes, when it is not so busy a day for the cafe, he loves how barista boy just sits behind the counter, singing and dancing along to the music blasting through the speakers. Changbin loves how barista boy moves to the beat of the music and of course, he loves hearing barista boy's soothing voice. And today was no different as Changbin was daydreaming about barista boy again until he was snapped out by someone sitting opposite his seat.

"Just talk to him for the love of God. You're always staring like that, your eyes are going to pop out anytime soon," the familiar voice of his close friend, Chan rung in his head.

Changbin side-eyed Chan, who simply shrug and claims he's speaking the truth. Changbin can't deny that. Heck, it's been who knows how long and barista boy is the only name he ever knew. But Changbin was slightly intimidated because he doesn't know why he was getting the cold treatment when barista boy treats all other customers so friendly. Changbin simply brushed off the thoughts of talking to him and picked up his belongings to go back to the studio with Chan. Maybe, Changbin had scared the poor guy with his random pick-up line from their first encounter. He deserves it, he guesses.

"Hey, we need a new member in the team. Both of us work well together, yes, but I think we should add another member," Chan suddenly brought up, "Also, we need to be a three-member group so I can name us 3RACHA like that hot sauce sriracha, you know? I think Woojin knows someone, if you agree to the idea of course."

Changbin turns his head to the older, face clearly in disbelief and confusion. He knows how much weirdness can spew out the older's mouth but he can't believe what his ears just heard. But Changbin can't deny, it was an... intriguing idea and one they should try. What's the downside of being named 3RACHA anyways? So he agreed, and hopefully, he'll like the new member, whoever he is.

Usually, Changbin isn't one to panic. Usually, he knows how to grasp hold of the situation and compose himself. But in that situation, he really was unable to think straight and his whole system seems to be crashing. When Changbin wished he would like the new member to the team, he definitely did not mean it should be someone he has been admiring for months. Where he least expects it, there beside Chan was barista boy looking more adorable than ever with his oversized hoodie instead of his usual white shirt with suspenders. Changbin was taken aback, and he can see that barista boy was also shocked. Chan smiled and told them to get to know each other first while he gets a drink for them, taking a second to wink suggestively at Changbin before saying goodbye in a sing-song manner. Changbin curses him under his breath and walks towards his seat, opposite of barista boy. 

Changbin tried to think of something but barista boy beats him to it, “First of all, hello my name is Han Jisung so stop calling me barista boy already - Chan hyung told me that’s what you call me. Second of all, what was that pick-up line for if there won’t be a follow up to it?” Now Changbin is in silence. Baris- Jisung looks so offended and Changbin just can’t wrap his mind around why he feels that way. 

After minutes of awkward silence, Jisung broke the silence with a sigh, “You threw away your receipt on the first day, didn’t you? No wonder I never received any message at all.” Each passing second only seems to make Changbin more and more confused. Maybe Changbin was terrible at hiding his feelings because Jisung sighed again and mumbled, “Mayhaps I wrote my number on the receipt because you were kinda cute or whatever.” The ending trailed off and Jisung put his head down and fiddled with his hands (that, by the way, was hidden under the sleeves of his hoodie and Changbin just finds it so endearing). 

Changbin’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the words that just left Jisung’s pretty lips (hey, he’s whipped). Changbin looked at Jisung, whose face was flushed red, trying to put his hood over to cover his face. Changbin chuckled and reached over to take Jisung’s hands, as to convince him that he doesn’t have to be embarrassed. Changbin softly apologised to Jisung for missing his note, to which Jisung mumbled a small “I can’t even be mad at you.” Changbin moved over to the space beside Jisung, and Jisung immediately intertwined their fingers together and rested his head on Changbin’s shoulder. They both smiled. Changbin could feel his heart about to explode into a burst of love at the situation, and he hopes Jisung felt the same.

Long story short, the months-long pining turned into the start of a love story filled with cafe and music dates in the span of half an hour. And maybe Changbin wished it happened earlier, but as long as he had Jisung in the end - he’s content. 

(Also, they totally did not get startled by a certain Chan screaming “No dating during work times!” as soon as he returned.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! leave a comment or kudos please, thank you! sorry it's short and the ending is so sudden huhu


End file.
